


As You Fall

by UrsaMajorStories



Series: The Boon [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Zagreus, Falling In Love, Hypnotism, Lots of Eye Fixation, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Submissive Thanatos, Touch-Starved, Voice Kink, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsaMajorStories/pseuds/UrsaMajorStories
Summary: A boon from Hypnos was a rare thing indeed. Zagreus did not know he had one to give. Yet when it came to Thanatos and his well being, both were willing to try something new.(AKA Hypnos is a concerned brother who just wants Thanatos to chill, and Zagreus is a bit of an idiot when it comes to realizing he's caught feelings.)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: The Boon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191329
Comments: 28
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! It feels so good to be writing again in this new year!
> 
> Disclaimer: If you know that you are naturally suggestable or vulnerable to hypnotic language, I would suggest reading this in a safe place (probably not at work or in public). Just in case you feel a bit sleepy yourself. I want everyone to enjoy this safely.
> 
> Alright, that being said. Soft times ahead.

_The god of death was angry._

“Get it together, Zag. The more you fail, the more you put me at risk.”

“At risk for what? No one can replace you, and my father knows that. He would never dream of—”

“You know not of what your father is capable of. Do not speak for him.”

“Than, the last thing I want to do is put you in danger.”

The cloaked god of death, Thanatos, clenched his fingers into fists. The prince of the Underworld, Zagreus, was thankful he did not have his scythe on him. There was no telling what that weapon could do in his angry hands. He might have struck him then and there. Just for the hell of it.

There was no harm in it, Zagreus supposed. He would just come back. They both knew that by now.

They stood together on one of the many balconies the House of Hades had to offer, overlooking the plentiful crimson waters of the river Styx.

“Then quit this foolish stunt of yours. It brings nothing but pain to everyone involved. Including you,” Thanatos said.

Zagreus struggled to reply, knowing he could never make that promise. “I…I can’t. You know that.”

“Yes. I suppose I do.” Thanatos huffed and crossed his arms. “Then we shall both suffer.”

“You don’t have to help me. I didn’t ask for that.” This was true. The young prince had never requested they join forces. He never understood why Thanatos would suddenly appear and offer assistance. Perhaps the first time was a fluke. But the second, third, and forth time had him suspicious.

He often wondered why he was _enabling_ him, instead of sending him back to the river Styx himself. He never raised a hand against him. That fact puzzled him, yet it was no secret that Zagreus was grateful he did not, and he always enjoyed seeing him again, for what it was worth.

“Then what do you suggest I do?” Thanatos asked.

Zagreus sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. It was still damp from the river. “Ignore me. This is _my_ choice. You don’t have to involve yourself.”

“Do you think I take pleasure watching you die? _Feeling_ you die?” Thanatos’ upper lip was curling with barely constrained ire. His arms flexed tighter around his chest.

Zagreus did not reply. He had no idea that Thanatos felt anything. If he had, he probably would have been less reckless in his attempts.

The god of death looked down at the carpet spread across the stone floor. “See you out there then.”

Then in a wisp of greenish smoke, he was gone. A low and empty gong rang out, announcing his departure.

“Cheers,” Zagreus said to no one.

The prince of the Underworld sighed and began his trek back into the main hall. Achilles had obviously seen the tension between them, even from where he stood down the way. He gave Zagreus a solemn nod as he passed.

Zagreus acknowledged him and walked on, wishing that Thanatos had lingered for a bit, instead of vanishing once he said what he wanted. There was so much more Zagreus wanted to talk with him about. Much more than his struggle to escape.

But if that was the only way he could catch Thanatos’ attention, then all the more reason to continue.

“Was that Thanatos I heard back there?” A bubbly voice called out to him, somewhat nasally but full of wonder. “He’s so hard to pin down sometimes. You’d think he’d stop to say a word to his brother. Not that I mind, I guess. He’s pretty busy these days.”

“And I just made him even more so,” Zagreus said. Before he even turned around, he knew that this was Hypnos, the god of sleep, petitioning him for information about his aloof sibling.

His grey curls bounced as he spoke, and he waved around his pen and notepad as he said, “He puts that on himself, don’t you think? Kind of shoulders more than he should. It’s no surprise to me that he’d want to aid in your affairs too.”

Zagreus raised his eyebrows. Hypnos had overheard more than he would have thought. If anything, he just assumed he would be asleep, oblivious. This god had more tricks up his sleeve then, more than Zagreus could have guessed.

But there was no ill will in him. Nothing snide about him really. Zagreus could see that. So he stepped closer and decided to speak freely. “I feel bad. He shouldn’t worry so much about me. It just seems to amplify everything else he stresses over.”

“Oh, I _know_! But that’s just the way he is. He’s always been the more serious one between the two of us, for obvious reasons, ha!” Hypnos’ eyes sparkled with his laughter, much like how his brother’s eyes ignited with such anger. It was strange for Zagreus to see the same eyes do such different things.

It made him wonder if they ever did the _same_. If a smile could ever reach Thanatos’ eyes like they did with his brother. If they could ever be soft, shining. “Does he ever relax?” he asked.

Hypnos tapped his pen on his chin, then scratched at his temple with it. “Considering how many people are dying these days? I very much doubt it. I can’t remember the last time he did.” He scrunched his eyebrows in thought, then rolled his eyes as he explained, “You know, I would know, after all. We’ve kind of got the same thing going. He has that sense about when and where people die. I get the tingles when someone even so much as dozes!”

“And you haven’t felt that with him?”

“Not in a very very _very_ long time. That can’t be good, right?”

“No, I don’t believe it is, mate.”

Hypnos bit the tip of his pen nervously. “I’ve tried to talk him into taking some time for himself, maybe a day or two off, but he gets so stern when I do that, I’ve just stopped trying.”

“You can’t reason with him, really. I don’t blame you,” Zagreus said.

Hypnos regarded him for a moment, then his entire face brightened with an idea. “Maybe _you_ could be more persuasive, Zagreus! You seem to be in good favor with him.”

“Less than you’d think,” Zagreus mumbled.

“He’s not as grumpy as he lets on. I promise.” Hypnos winked.

“Look, there’s nothing I could say that would make him consider a holiday.”

“You could maybe _do_ something instead.”

Zagreus paused. “Like what?”

“I’m the god of sleep, remember? I mean, granted, my brother is somewhat resistant to my powers because of our relation. But _you_ , you could do something that wouldn’t even be considered _magic_.” He nearly dropped his pen as he babbled, his mind clearly working faster than he could keep up with. “That just might do the trick.”

Zagreus squinted at him. “Then why haven’t you tried it?”

“He doesn’t give me the time of day! You know how fast he just… _poofs_! Yet he seems to take his time talking to you. I think you’re the only one who could get him to slow down.”

Zagreus rarely saw Hypnos this excited. Most of his energy was stored away, kept hidden in frequent naps and dreams. It was enough to give Zagreus a bit of hope. Hypnos could be right. Plus, the prince had a habit of being hopeful these days anyways. He wasn’t even sure what Hypnos had planned, but he trusted him to do right by his brother.

Zagreus never wanted to be a source of pain, especially not for Thanatos. He would do anything to take that pain away.

So Zagreus agreed. “Teach me your ways, oh restful one.”

“Oh, stop it you.” Hypnos giggled. He flipped through some of the pages in his notepad and started writing. “I have a pretty full list of ideas, so let’s get to it.”

***

_The prince of the Underworld could not sleep._

The lounge was dark and abandoned by the shades at this time of night. Zagreus liked to unlock the doors with his spare key and have it to himself when he was restless, which was often. Being larger than his own quarters, it was a perfect room to pace in. And tonight, he needed to pace. He couldn’t shake those words out of his head. They just rang out, over and over, unstoppable in the quiet of the house.

_Feeling you die._

_Feeling you die._

**_Feeling you die._ **

What did that mean? What had he felt?

Zagreus was afraid to ask him outright, yet he wanted to know.

So he unlocked the door to the lounge, ready to decipher an answer for himself. One that could sate him. He anticipated being alone, and quickly found he was not.

“Zag.”

The figure was seated by the bar connected to the kitchen. He leaned his elbow on the counter, resting his head in his hand. The vitality was gone from his golden eyes. All that remained was exhaustion.

“Than,” Zagreus said as he slid the door closed behind him.

It was curious to him that Thanatos was there. The doors were locked. How did he get in? Then again, he could appear wherever he wished. Did he do this often? He was never there during Zagreus’ late-night break-ins before.

But he didn’t ask. He felt that his voice would spook him, then he would be gone. So he stood there, staring, hesitant to even move.

Thanatos watched him, taking time to study his reluctance. Then he turned slightly in his chair, his back to Zagreus. “Your kill count was truly something to behold that time.” He shook his head and chuckled. “I’m sorry I forgot to mention it.”

His light-hearted tone put Zagreus at ease, and he finally found the will to stride onward. “Repeated failure makes perfect, right?”

Thanatos glanced at Zagreus as he sat beside him. “I wish you would be satisfied with what you’ve done. What you’ve accomplished.”

“Killing is not my aim. Neither is strength or glory,” Zagreus replied.

Thanatos solemnly nodded. “You want out. I understand that.”

Zagreus enjoyed the simplicity of his understanding, because it indeed _was_ that simple. But the other gods wanted to make it out to be much more than that. A war, a rebellion. A secret conspiracy against the loathsome Underworld. They saw his goals as theirs, and that had prevented them from finding out his true motive. But Thanatos didn’t need that. He simply knew what he knew.

Yet that simplicity was what made him mysterious in his own right, and this spurred on many questions within Zagreus. “What brings you down here at this time of night?”

Thanatos forcibly ran his fingertips over his forehead, as if it hurt to think about. “The counsel I held with your father ran late. I figured I could find some respite here before heading back out.”

Late was an understatement, and the world above was perhaps even more quiet than the one below. Surely, he didn’t _have_ to leave so soon. “Why not spend some time here? The night perhaps? If it is indeed night.”

“I don’t think so, Zag. Could you imagine the chaos that would ensue if I was gone for an entire night?”

“Nothing you couldn’t handle I’m sure.”

Thanatos smirked. “I appreciate your confidence.”

That was probably where Thanatos wished to end that discussion, but Zagreus couldn’t help but argue. “You do your job better than any of us. No one would fault you for resting a bit longer.”

“I am death. You seem to forget. I _am_ the final rest.”

“For others maybe. But you’re keen on running yourself ragged.”

Thanatos folded his hands onto the counter, sighing as if silently asking Hades for the strength to deal with his son. “Do not concern yourself with me. I am fine, I assure you.”

“Then why do you concern yourself with me?” was Zagreus’ inevitable reply.

Yet instead of the anger or defensiveness Zagreus was used to, Thanatos looked at him, straight into his mismatched eyes, and said, “You are my dearest friend.”

The plainness, the sincerity of his words cut into Zagreus, like a searing bite from a dungeon rat. But the poison was sweet, racing from his veins into his still beating heart, which should have been dead ten times over. He wished for more. “And you are mine. And I worry about you.”

“Worry? Why?”

“You barely do anything other than work with the dead. You’re looking quite dead yourself.”

Thanatos snorted. “It suits me.”

Zagreus laughed in agreement. He wasn’t wrong. But he couldn’t remember the last time they had spoken so comfortably, for more than a few minutes at a time. He always claimed he was too busy or had to be elsewhere. Always moving. _Isn’t there only so much one god can take?_ Zagreus mused.

Then he remembered he wasn’t the only one concerned. “Your brother worries too.”

At the mention of his brother, Thanatos stiffened. “Did he have something to do with your concern? I must speak with him if so.”

“He means well. And so do I. We just want you to take care of yourself,” Zagreus said.

Thanatos crossed his arms once more, mimicking his earlier gruffness, only more disheartened and with much less contempt. “That is a concept for mortals. We do not need care.”

“But don’t we? Do you think I would have made it that far out of Tartarus without care? The care from Nyx, my family above. _Your_ care. I would never pretend I didn’t _need_ that.” Zagreus had become more impassioned than he intended. But the truth had flowed forth and he could not stop it. Thanatos was quiet, his face unreadable. He did not make to speak. Zagreus figured he had said too much but continued anyways. “If you are incapable of looking after yourself, then why not let someone else look after you?”

A smile spread across Thanatos’ face. The kind of smile that expressed more sorrow than tears ever could. “No one looks after death.”

Zagreus thought he knew heartbreak. He thought he knew agony. But that smile showed him he did not know them at all. Had not even met them. Without thinking, he placed his hand over Thanatos’. “I would.”

Thanatos startled, but did not pull away. “You wish to…how would you…”

He let the questions trail off, uncertain of what he was truly asking.

Zagreus laughed at himself, his own boldness. He had not touched Thanatos in years, and he had forgotten how cold his skin could get. He kept his hand lightly on his, giving him the chance to retreat if he wished. Still, he remained. Perhaps this was the time to offer. “Your brother gave me a boon of sorts. Some knowledge that may be of use to you.”

“Zagreus, if I leave my post unattended for too long then everything will—”

“Everything will what? Succumb to madness? How could you know if you’ve never left said post?”

At that, Thanatos looked truly conflicted. “I…have never wished to find out.”

Zagreus squeezed his hand, reassuring him. “Then I promise, if the world starts to end like you think it will, I will be there to help you clean up the aftermath.”

Thanatos threaded his fingers through Zagreus’, reciprocating that tender squeeze. “I’ll hold you to that.” He chuckled. “Alright. You win.”

Zagreus took advantage of their entwined hands and pulled Thanatos from the bar. “Then come,” he beckoned, leading him to one of the tufted chaise lounges. “Sit here.”

Thanatos warily sat back onto the plush cushions. “It’s a wonder you had these installed. You never sit for long.”

“They weren’t for me. I was giving back to the community,” Zagreus muttered absentmindedly, looking around the room for something that could aid him. He certainly wasn’t skilled enough to try this without some sort of tool.

A small bronze bowl sat on the bar counter, just inches away from where they had just been sitting. In it was a half-melted beeswax candle. That would do.

He pushed one of the tables scattered about the room closer to Thanatos, then took the bowl and placed it on top. With a snap, Zagreus’ index finger held a flame at its tip, and he held it to the wick until it caught.

Thanatos tilted his head, perplexed. “A candle?”

“You’ll see.” Zagreus knelt on the floor beside the chaise. “Hypnos taught me the nature of mesmerization. Meditative trance. How a certain choice of words, tone, and technique could bring about a peace so powerful, so complete, that even the gods should desire it. It is said that it could even put the immortals to sleep.”

“Sounds like much to learn. Has your attention span really increased that much?” Thanatos asked.

“It was actually quite interesting. Focusing wasn’t exactly a problem,” Zagreus replied, uninjured by the god’s sarcastic tone. He’d show him. Then he’d have nothing to laugh at. “It’s the execution that’s the tricky part. The candle will help.”

Thanatos was intrigued by the prince’s confidence. “Go on, then. See if my brother’s boon is of worth.”

Knowing Thanatos, _that_ was a dare. He was daring Zagreus to do it, while seeming certain it would not work. But if anything was a motivator for Zagreus, it was other gods’ doubt. He smirked and pointed at the candle. “Gaze at the candle for me, Than. Look at the flame. Watch it carefully.”

The white wax was starting to soften under the flame, liquifying and pooling at the top before overflowing. It dripped down the candle’s sides, and slivers of ashen smoke lifted into the air.

“Notice the color of the deep orange in the middle, how it fades to the lightest yellow around its edges,” Zagreus hummed. His intention was to get Thanatos to focus deeply on something. It didn’t really matter what. It was more about concentration, at least from what he could remember from Hypnos’ instructions. Creating some sort of higher awareness and letting other disturbances fall by the wayside.

And that was hard to accomplish considering his subject was a cynic. “I don’t see how taking inventory of a candle flame is going to do anything.”

Zagreus groaned, playfully nudging Thanatos with his elbow. “That’s because you never take the time to appreciate what’s around you. That’s just sad.”

Thanatos growled. “Oh, like you appreciate your surroundings? You’re the one who wants to leave.”

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Zagreus held his gaze and watched as the hard glare of gold tinted eyes eased. “Can we continue?”

Thanatos looked as if he was about to refuse, reflexively lifting his arms to cross them. But he caught himself, forcing them back onto his lap. “Yes, forgive me.”

Zagreus stalled for a moment, forgetting his place. Thanatos glanced at the candle, prompting him. _Oh, right_ , Zagreus thought. “Have you really never noticed the beauty of fire?” he asked.

“After being scalded a few times in Asphodel, it’s difficult to find the appeal.”

“That’s completely understandable, now that I’ve been there myself.” Zagreus chuckled, remembering how his feet blistered when rushing over the seething lava. “But a simple flame like this has much to admire.”

“Such as?”

“Its light is smaller, kinder. Familiar, like the expanse of fires throughout the Underworld, yet contained and harmless.” Zagreus watched as Thanatos’ face grew lax, something about his words starting to speak to him. “I also find its steadiness comforting at times. Even though it may rustle slightly with the winds or someone’s movement, it never quite goes out.”

“Something you both have in common,” Thanatos said.

_Damn_ , Zagreus thought, _Almost._ He brushed off his impatience with a casual rebuttal. “Is that a compliment?”

“I find it more annoying than anything. With you, not the flame.” Thanatos laughed to himself.

Zagreus feigned hurt. “Well, that is not its only quality, nor is it mine.”

Thanatos smirked. “That I’m sure of.”

Although he acted confident, calm with every bit of measured grace, there was a small twitching in his fingers that told Zagreus he was otherwise. _There_ was the true reason why he couldn’t seem to focus.

“You’re nervous,” Zagreus said, without much thought. The look on Thanatos’ face told him he shouldn’t have. He seemed genuinely surprised that Zagreus had picked up on his nerves, and he clasped his hands together, willing them to remain still.

Zagreus placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he wasn’t feeling as assured as before. He was uncertain if Thanatos would welcome his touch again. But Thanatos did not express any displeasure, did not pull away, and Zagreus let both his hand and voice become firm. “I won’t force this upon you, Than. It would never work that way.”

Thanatos’ fingers twitched again despite their almost white knuckles. “I have not slept in centuries.”

“You what?” Zagreus’ mouth gaped open. He could not imagine going that long without a nap.

“There is work to be done at all times. The number of deaths only grows. I do not rest anymore, and it scares me to do so now.”

“But do you _want_ to?”

“Yes. I would be lying if I said I was not tired.” Thanatos’ shoulders slumped, and he hung his head in his hands.

Even Zagreus could see that he was tired. If Thanatos himself, with his grim and steely façade, couldn’t hide it, then something needed to be done.

“Do you trust me?” Zagreus asked.

Thanatos sat back and carded his fingers through his straight, silver tresses. He seemed to search for the answer. It was a long while before he finally turned to Zagreus and said, “Yes.”

“Then know that you will be safe and in control no matter what I do. It was quite literally knowledge your brother gave me. Not power,” the prince clarified.

Thanatos still looked unconvinced. Zagreus crossed his arms over the empty space of the chaise cushion. He could have easily sat beside him, but he figured that would be too close for Thanatos’ comfort. He just placed his chin on his forearms and gazed up at the god, saying, “Stop me whenever you want. I only wish to help.”

The god looked down at him and sighed. “Proceed then.”

Zagreus sat up at that. He directed him back to the candle. “Focus your eyes on the flame. Do not take them off it.”

Thanatos took a steady breath, then complied with the command. His golden eyes held the fire in their gaze, making them seem alight themselves.

Zagreus smiled and nodded. “Good. As I was saying, there are many qualities that make a flame beautiful. But I haven’t spoken to its best.”

“Which is?” Thanatos asked, keeping his attention on the flame.

“Its warmth.”

As soon as those words left Zagreus’ mouth, there was a noticeable change in Thanatos. His breath stilled for a moment, as if he had forgotten to breathe, and the frown he had been sporting for nearly all his life lessened. If he had a remark ready in his mind, he chose not to say it.

Encouraged by this shift, Zagreus continued, “The radiance of its warmth is the only part you can truly feel. At least without pain. It is the closest one could ever come to touching the essence of fire.”

Thanatos’ shoulders began to relax, slowly releasing tension, if only a little. This was good. But if Zagreus was talking about warmth…

“You cannot feel it from there, can you?” Zagreus murmured. “Shall I bring it closer?”

Thanatos simply nodded once, and Zagreus took the bowl from the table and placed it carefully on the god’s lap. Then, he guided his hands to rest on either side of the bowl, which had warmed significantly since the candle had been lighted. “There. Keep your eyes on the flame. Do you feel that warmth, the heat, Than? Radiating over your palms, flooding your fingers. Washing over your skin.”

Thanatos’ eyes, which were normally bright and sharp, were beginning to glaze over. It was a slight transition, and he quickly tried to blink it away. His gaze immediately refocused, and Zagreus was quite amused by his resistance. He _did_ tell him to focus after all, but the god of death was a bit of an overachiever, and perhaps Zagreus needed to rephrase his words. “Than, you don’t have to think so hard about it. Really, you don’t have to think much at all.”

Something in that made those golden eyes lose their focus again, for a few seconds longer. Zagreus himself blinked as he realized, _Is it that he needs permission?_ Thanatos was always eager to please, to take expectations and exceed them. What if that was the key to all this? To give him permission not to. 

Zagreus experimented with this thought, thinking of possible ways to reassure him. He made his voice lower, gentler, whispering them closer to his ear. “As the flame dances on, let it warm your body. Let it wrap around you, like a soft, thin blanket. Smell the scent of lavender and honey melting out of the wax. Then let your breath begin to drift, slowing down as your body begins to relax. It’s alright to relax.”

Sure enough, Thanatos’ breathing slowed, and his back began to lean heavily against the chaise. His neck muscles were also loosening, letting his chin dip towards his chest. There was a slight quivering in Zagreus’ chest, and he could not hold back his relieved praise. “Good, Than. You’re doing so good.”

A small gasp left the god’s mouth, his eyelids fluttering.

_Praise?_ Zagreus asked himself. _Is that what you want?_

He had plenty of it for him if that was the case. He saw how hard he worked, how dedicated he was. And he couldn’t exactly ignore the strange yearning he felt for him, not anymore. It stirred in him as he watched Thanatos, felt the way it urged him to stroke his cheek, to hold his hand as he succumbed to the trance.

He tried his best to ignore those images, settling for whispering more loving praise. “You _deserve_ to relax. After all you’ve done for everyone. You deserve this. The more you relax, the more the warmth will come to you. It is insistent in its comfort, almost phasing through your skin and into you. Warming you from the inside.”

Thanatos’ lips parted, a small moan bubbling up from the back of his throat. His eyes still watched the wavering fire, yet they were hallway closed. Blank and unseeing.

The fire inside Zagreus grew. “That’s it. It’s hard to resist that warmth, isn’t it? The heat enveloping you. Difficult to keep the tension in your muscles. To sit up straight. To keep your head up. Fire has a way of doing that to things. Of bending them. Of _melting_ them.”

The bowl wobbled as Thanatos’ fingers began to slip. Zagreus held it steady. “Let go,” he said, his breath soft against the shell of his ear. Thanatos let his hands fall limp at his sides.

“There you go.” Zagreus crooned. “Now watch how the wax does the flames biding, sliding down the candle, out of the flame’s path. Slowly dropping, melting down into the bowl, where it will rest, out of harm’s way. Safe. You wish to be like the wax, don’t you? Gently melting away underneath the heat, dropping down to be safe at the bottom of the bowl. It’s peaceful there, and you want this peace.”

As he continued to weave his voice in and out of Thanatos’ mind, he did the same with his fingers, weaving them through the flame. He made it bow and arch in captivating patterns and observed how they affected the god before him.

Thanatos was blinking rapidly now, almost unable to keep his eyes open. His head bobbed as he tried to prevent himself from falling. He was torn between watching the enthralling display and tumbling into that fog resting at the back of his head. He wanted both so badly. His voice was barely above a whisper. “Please…”

He wasn’t sure which one he was asking for, to watch or to rest.

Zagreus’ pulse thrashed around in his veins. He hadn’t expected Thanatos to speak. He was surprised he still could, considering how deep he appeared to be. What a sweet plea. He had never heard him so desperate, so vulnerable. It made Zagreus’ arms itch to hold him, to give his aching body shelter against his. He hoped his voice could provide the god even a fraction of that comfort. “Then keep watching the flame. Watch what it does to the candle. And imagine yourself sinking under that same spell. It’s peaceful, lavender-honey spell. Just like the wax.”

The dark skin of Thanatos’ face and arms flushed as he exhaled, letting go of a breath in an almost pleasurable release. Then the intimacy of this whole experience washed over Zagreus, fully and completely. He was not sure they would be the same after this night. He was not sure if he could ever look into those eyes again without seeing this.

Yet, at the same time, he didn’t care.

He just smiled hopelessly and resumed the spell. “You’re doing so well. I’m really proud of you. So hard to stay awake now. You feel yourself on the edge of slumber, so close to that peace you desire. You wouldn’t mind falling, would you. Deep and fast. Letting all the centuries of work and stress melt off you in an instant.”

Zagreus continued to thread his fingers along the candle’s flame, attempting to distract himself from the way Thanatos’ eyes were rolling back into his head. The flame twirled around his skin, warm and intense. It did not burn him like the sight of Thanatos did.

It was becoming clear to him now that he adored the god. That this was an act of love, done with no mere fondness, but full-fledged _affection_. It filled him so fully, it frightened him, but the fear did not extinguish the feelings.

So Zagreus, prince of the Underworld, gave into it, and brought his hand to cradle the god of death’s cheek. He brushed his thumb over the darkened circle under his eye, and after the brief struggle of fluttering of eyelids, Thanatos’ gaze finally met his. He completely forgot about the candle on his lap.

“So close to that mysterious state of sleep. Even more mysterious than you,” Zagreus mumbled, more to himself than to Thanatos, who let his head rest heavily in the prince’s soothing palm.

With another caress of his thumb, Zagreus asked, “Do you wish to sleep now?”

Thanatos nodded languidly, nuzzling further into Zagreus’ touch.

Zagreus was not sure when exactly his heart was lit aflame, but he could feel it melting. No stronger than candle wax. He wanted nothing more than to embrace him. Perhaps he needed permission himself. “Would you like to rest…” he began, the words sticking to his throat like honey, “In my arms?”

The smallest of whimpers met his ears. At first, Zagreus thought it was a trick of his imagination, or maybe a lone shade in the hall, crying into the night. But those golden eyes were watery, helplessly tired, and they snapped out of their daze for just a moment and saw him. “Please…Zagreus…”

Another plea enfolded in yet another soft whimper.

“Shhhhh…” Zagreus hushed, daring to run his fingers down his cheek, stroking the outline of his chin. Thanatos’ eyes clouded once more, his head following the pull of Zagreus’ fingers. Their faces drew close, and Zagreus hummed approvingly at the way his jaw hung slack in his hand. “Then I will catch you as you fall,” he said.

Another beautiful fluttering of eyelids. A light tremble of the shoulders. A yearning sigh.

Zagreus pinched the wick of the candle, snuffing out the flame, and carefully set the bowl aside. Then he finally took his place beside Thanatos on the chaise. He gazed into his eyes while he could, memorizing the patterns of yellow, gold, and even some strands of silver in his irises. He was almost sorry they were about to close. But nevertheless, he rested his hand on his forehead and swept it down over his eyes, whispering, “ _Sleep_ , Thanatos.”

And the god of death obeyed. His eyelids plummeted, remaining closed as he collapsed onto Zagreus’ chest. Warm, solid arms surrounded him, and he let himself be taken in, falling further into the deepest sleep he had ever felt.

“Sleep for as long as you need. I’ll be here,” Zagreus told him, hoping he could hear him in dreams. He listened to his slow, even breaths, felt them against his bare skin, and rocked him back and forth, running gentle fingers through his hair, trying to fend off his own creeping exhaustion. When the edges of sleep threatened him, he held Thanatos closer, could hear him mumble in his sleep. That was just enough to bring him back.

_And so the god’s anger was calmed, quelled by fire._

_And the sleepless prince gave sleep away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on the fence about this being a one shot or not. I do have some more ideas swirling in the back of my mind, so perhaps that will eventually come out on the page? 
> 
> I mean, when you've got a hypnosis kink and HYPNOS is in the game. I mean, the possibilities. They're endless.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I done did overdo it with this one. Whooooo boi. I'm sorry, but my heart overfloweth, and I can't stop it. Oops. So, a few pieces of house keeping (looking at you Dusa) and we'll be on our way:
> 
> First, the disclaimer from the first chapter still applies. Not only for the hypnotic language this time. It's a more sensual encounter, and though nothing is totally explicit yet, I dub this chapter NSFW, just in case.
> 
> Second, thank you for all the support, kudos, and comments so far. They are extremely appreciated. Thank you, thank you, my lovely readers.
> 
> Third, I want to support some fellow artists, and there are some AMAZING twitter visual artists that have created some beautiful ThanZag works that inspired the creation of this story. There are so many great ones, almost too many (since Pinterest and Twitter and social media are black holes I have consumed daily), so I'm going to list the ones that have specific artworks that made me say, "Damn, guess I have to write about these two now." 
> 
> @riotbones (For the wonderful Hades Tarot)  
> @jowellshe  
> @winter168883  
> @siriusdraws (First fanart I ever saw of these two, and it's just precious. Thanatos lifting Zagreus from the river Styx. Even one of my favorite authors retweeted it. Fuck. Right in the heart.)
> 
> Please go check these artists out and support them! Most of them are twitter based I think, but some also have tumblr accounts as well.
> 
> One more artist I want to mention is @somnifarious, purely from the hypnosis community, and was part of the reason I got back into it. Also found on tumblr and twitter. This artist's art is very wholesome and sweet, SFW as well, so if you find yourself wanting more hypnosis, you'll find some great stuff with them! Highly recommend.
> 
> All that being said, I wish you good reading and hope you enjoy this update!

_In the midst of the night, Sleep had felt Death._

Zagreus stomped out of the river Styx, feeling humiliated and angry. Why Theseus had ever become a damn champion in the first place, that will forever baffle him. All he had in the way of battle prowess was flashy teeth and flowery words. If the gods had just stayed out of it, then…

He felt the river water clinging to his body, dripping down his back. _He_ was the one defeated. He could blame no one but himself. He had to get stronger. Try again.

He could hear his father chuckling down the way, taking spiteful pleasure in his emergence from the water. He didn’t want to talk to him this time. Waste of time when he was this angry with himself. Zagreus walked particularly close to the wall, hoping to get Hypnos’ attention so that he could be spared whatever chiding remarks his father had planned for him.

His sleep was deeper than usual, and Zagreus had to clear his throat to stir him.

“Ah!” Hypnos squeaked as he jolted awake, his clipboard falling from his hands and crashing to the floor. Zagreus decided to pick it up for him. His one good deed of the day. He didn’t have much strength for more. But when he handed it back, Hypnos gifted him a wide smile. It was for more than just the clipboard. There were a few more twinkles in his eyes, and surprisingly, he wasn’t yawning as he usually did when he first wakes.

Zagreus didn’t think that was possible. “What? No snappy comment today?”

Hypnos didn’t reply with words. For the first time since Zagreus had known him, he responded with action. He nearly tackled him with the biggest hug in all of Tartarus.

Zagreus staggered backward, stammering in his shock. This wasn’t usually how he was welcomed back home. “Whoa, hey there, mate. What’s going on?”

“You did it! I felt it!” Hypnos cheered. He grasped Zagreus’ forearms, backing up to look at him.

The glee in his eyes almost made the prince smile, but he was too confused to commit to the gesture. “Did what?” he asked.

“Thanatos slept!” Hypnos giggled, going in for another hug. This one Zagreus met more readily, if only to make sure that Hypnos did not see his face. He had almost forgotten about that, with all the bloodshed he had just encountered. That remembered intimacy between them made his voice falter. “Yes. He did.”

“Quite well too!” Hypnos said, not noticing his change in tone. “He crashed so hard that he woke me up. _Me_ , for crying out loud! But I was so happy that I just didn’t care.”

The hairs on the back of Zagreus’ neck pricked up. It was like he had been found out. He was mortified. “Sorry. I forgot you felt those kinds of things.”

Hypnos flapped his hands around. Good natured about the whole thing. “Not a problem. He really needed it. Gosh, I’m really proud of you, Zagreus. Thank you for doing that.”

Zagreus started to inch away, trying to respectfully leave the conversation. “There’s no need for that.”

“But there is!” Hypnos insisted. “I didn’t just feel it last night either. It went on to the next day! That’s a big deal! It must’ve been a really great eight hours if it lingered like that.”

“Wait, Hypnos, I think you misunderstand.” Zagreus started, but wasn’t sure he wanted to finish. “He _did_ sleep the whole day.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Were you two in the _longue_?” Hypnos asked, his eyes popping open wider than Zagreus had ever seen them. That surprise in his look made him regret saying that. He nodded though, a long way from being able to hide it.

Hypnos’ voice practically effervesced. “So that’s why it was closed yesterday! That makes so much sense. I had no clue why Cerberus was guarding that door so fiercely.”

“Well, I didn’t tell him to guard it _fiercely_ …” Zagreus muttered.

“Were you…did you—? Hold on a minute. Did you stay with him? All day?”

Zagreus gritted his teeth. It shouldn’t have been this hard to answer these simple questions. But it felt like Hypnos was stabbing him with his quill pen every time. “Yes.”

Hypnos leaned in. “ _Why?_ ”

That was when Zagreus decided to stop humoring him. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Well, what did _he_ say about that?” Hypnos pursed his lips, as if he was restraining fountains of laughter.

“He thanked me and went on his way.”

That was the simplest way he could have put it. It wasn’t far from the truth. But there was so much more to it than that. There was something in the way Thanatos shifted in his sleep, just before waking, that made Zagreus feel like he was pulling him closer. He had just barely opened his eyes, settled his tired gaze on something across the room, when he abruptly came to his senses and tried to scramble off him. Zagreus had laughed and tightened his hold, only letting him go once he promised he wouldn’t run. Then, Thanatos _did_ thank him. But he had touched his forearm as he did, letting himself wait for a few moments longer before he finally vanished.

That was not something he could ever detail out loud. That was between them.

Hypnos eyed him like he had his suspicions, however, and said, “That sounds like him. But there’s something you aren’t telling me.” He wiggled his fingers in the prince’s direction. “Your face spells _embarrassed_ , Zagreus.”

Zagreus pivoted, headed straight for his room, with no more heed for manners. “Then let me be.”

He could not block out Hypnos’ reply. The walls resonated with giggles. “Sure, _for now_.”

***

_The king of the Underworld slew the prince. Death knew._

He emerged from the Styx once more, this time too angry to feel much of anything. He almost had no words for what had just happened. His father deemed it fit to sit around and do paperwork on all other occasions. He never thought that he would be waiting for him on the surface.

He found it harder to trudge up those steps. There was always the option to just lay in the river and just forget the whole thing. If his father had been waiting for him on his throne, he might have done just that. But the house was still. Even Hypnos was gone from his post.

The silence somewhat eased his mind. There was no one to face with this failure. He had time to process things himself before answering to anyone.

Yet as he walked up the hall, towards the corridor to his chambers, he heard a call to his left. “Lad.”

He turned. If he were to face anyone after this defeat, he was glad it was him. “Lord Achilles.”

Achilles smiled as he approached. “How did your journey fair this time?”

Zagreus found he was actually excited to share the news. It had not been a _complete_ disaster. He had let his father overshadow his accomplishment. “I made it to the surface. I did it, Achilles. I was so close, but…Father…”

Achilles’ smile faded, his face turning to stone. “He sent you back.”

“My own father, sending me down the river Styx.” The anger found him again, just as quickly as the joy had, and he could feel it sizzling in his veins. Zagreus did not wish to take it out on his mentor though, knowing how deeply that could hurt.

Achilles could see he was about to flee from him, and offered him a bit of hope, so that he might stay. “You have become a worthy opponent. Do not lose faith in yourself. Many others still believe in you. I know I do.”

Zagreus took a deep breath. He did not have the will to smile, the rage still hot against his cheeks, even though the encouragement was appreciated. He knew Achilles would understand. “I have been lucky to have your support, Achilles. Thank you.”

The great warrior nodded, leaning on his staff. He looked around, checking to see if there was anyone who could overhear them. “If I may ask, has everything been alright between you and Thanatos? I have not seen him in these halls since last you two spoke.”

The prince shook his head, feeling weaker than he had in a long time. He was sick of standing and had thoughts about laying on the floor. He had a new carpet installed that looked fairly comfy right now. “I never know about that. I have not seen him myself lately. Not even outside this place.”

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since that night in the longue, and still not a word from him. Not even one of their contests.

Achilles’ grip on his weapon strengthened, his voice on the edge of unease. “Do you think that now that you’ve made it to the surface…”

Zagreus did not speak, wondering if he would dare to say what he was thinking out loud. Achilles was never one to think the worst, and if he did, he rarely spoke it. And he kept to that, standing in silence, until the prince said, “I have no idea.”

He could not bring himself to say it either.

“I would not wish to see you two become estranged,” Achilles said.

“There may be no avoiding it.” Zagreus knew this when he began his escape attempts. But now that he was almost free, it pained him more with each trial.

“Death is ever present on the surface as well. You will see him again.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Achilles’ eyes shifted beyond Zagreus’ shoulder. “Invoke the god and he shall come.”

Zagreus glanced back. A figure robed in various greys and blacks loomed towards them. Then he whipped around, shocked to see the god of death after so long. It was like seeing a dream materialize.

Thanatos addressed them with a slight dip of his shrouded head. “Achilles. Zagreus.”

“It is good to see you, Lord Thanatos.” Achilles bowed. “What has kept you away?”

“There is plague spreading on the surface. So, as you can imagine, I’ve found it difficult to travel freely.”

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Zagreus said, sounding less nonchalant than he had intended.

“It has been. But that has always been my lot,” Thanatos stated, his indifferent demeanor one that Zagreus often wished he could emulate.

“At least in war one can look forward to an honorable death. Disease claims the weak _and_ the strong. Everyone suffers and no one wins,” Achilles noted.

Thanatos regarded him, impressed. “I didn’t know you had experience with that.”

“I saw many things in my time,” the warrior replied.

Thanatos looked from him to the prince of the Underworld. “Achilles, is it alright if I speak with Zagreus for a moment?”

That was just like him, only to show up when Zagreus was feeling his worst. Usually, those encounters had cheered him up, but the prince didn’t know when he would get over _this_. He most likely wouldn’t until he ventured off again. He should just go back out, straight away, and smash some more skulls in, ruin some stupidly pristine marble pillars to get the rage out of his system.

They would have to catch up another time.

But Achilles, all smiles and heartiness, nudged him towards the god of death. “Why, of course, my lord. He is eager to speak with you too, I’m sure. Your absence has troubled him most.”

“Then we must. I insist,” Thanatos said, glancing at Zagreus and walking back toward the main hall.

Zagreus did not want to follow. He shot a glare at Achilles, who shrugged and waved him off.

There was no telling what Thanatos had wanted to say, but Zagreus had a feeling it would be another attempt to dissuade him from leaving. He didn’t want to hear it. Not after all of that. He couldn’t let this be his last effort and give his father victory for eternity.

He was also tired of telling Thanatos _no_. He never wanted to, and he didn’t know if he could handle saying it again tonight. Yet eventually, he went after him, meeting him by the vases of luminous roses that had been commissioned for Nyx. She wasn’t there of course, but her shadows seemed to remain.

“You have stood on the surface. I congratulate you,” Thanatos said.

Zagreus sneered. “Yes, please, add some more salt to my wounds.”

“I meant that sincerely, Zag. Why would I not?”

“You’ve been against this all along, and your sarcasm is a thing to behold.”

Thanatos hesitated, as if he truly had not anticipated this ire whatsoever. “Is this not a good time?”

“Why do you think I’m back here, Thanatos? Just to come say a parting farewell?”

The god dropped his gaze, eyeing the pink petals with browning edges that had scattered about the floor. “I am sorry he has blocked your path.”

After all that he had said in the past, preached even, Zagreus didn’t believe him. “Yet you probably aren’t. For all I know, you’ve been cheering him on behind my back.”

“I am only lucky to see you again. I am grateful to him for that. Nothing more.”

“Is that why you’re down here? Because I almost escaped?” Zagreus asked. Thanatos’ hands twitched, but he remained silent. “Is there truly a plague on the surface? Or have you just been avoiding me?”

“A bit of both,” he replied.

“At least you’re honest.” The melancholy in the god’s eyes dissolved the last threads of resentment Zagreus had held onto. _Leave the anger in the Styx_ , he advised himself. This was Than, and all he ever _actually_ did was _help_ him. “Sorry, I just—I guess I assumed you were going to ask me to quit again.”

“No. I can see that you won’t. So all I can do is support you,” Thanatos said. His eyes strayed back to the petals. “I wanted to ask for your help.”

Zagreus, stunned that he would ever hear _anything_ like that from his mouth, asked, “My help with what exactly? You’re pretty capable of most things.”

“That is nice of you to say.”

“And you’re a bit of a perfectionist. Hard to help a perfectionist.”

Thanatos laughed. “I don’t know how to proceed with you.”

“Lucky for you, I think I do.” Zagreus pulled out a squared off, crystalline bottle of ambrosia.

“More?” Thanatos took a step back, amazed that he would offer another. “Isn’t there someone else more worthy of—”

“There’s no one else I’d rather give it to.” Zagreus beamed, pushing the bottle into his hands. Ultimately, he was glad they had the chance to talk. The look on Thanatos face as he took the gift into his hands made him feel much better than the destruction of the Underworld ever could.

“Thank you…” Thanatos muttered. He wrapped it in part of his cloak to protect the glass and nestled it under his arm. “I’ll take my leave then.”

Zagreus stopped him. “Wait, what is it you wanted to ask?”

Thanatos tugged his hood farther over his face. “It isn’t important,” he said.

“I think it is.” Zagreus concluded. Death was not a great liar. “You came all this way for a reason. But I cannot read your mind.”

“And yet you have a persuasion over it.”

The significance of that sentence did not immediately reveal itself to Zagreus. He didn’t think he had any sort of persuasion over him at all. He always thought of the god as independent and obstinate. The one time he wasn’t, at least not entirely, was—

 _Oh, that sort of persuasion, hm?_ The one built out of hands and whispers and flames. Zagreus gently reached out and swept the hood back from where it rested, the dim light of the house revealing the god of death’s face, shining onto his restless eyes. “You wish for that again?”

Thanatos stumbled over his words. “If it is too much to ask I—”

“No, no. It’s not. I just, thought that you didn’t—”

“I did. I’m sorry I got so—”

“Don’t be sorry! Just—” Zagreus gipped his hand. “Come to my chambers.”

“Zagreus!” Thanatos yelped. He tried to yank his hand back, but the prince’s hold was strong.

“The house is quiet. No one need know. There we shall have privacy,” Zagreus explained. He folded the knuckles of his free hand against this hip. “I also have a chaise and a bed that are rarely used. I’d rather they not go to waste.”

When Thanatos looked away, Zagreus squeezed his hand, recalling how that seemed to console him that night. “Than, if you want this, let me give it to you. If you want a place to rest, I have one.”

The god of death sighed, approving, and squeezed back. “I would like that. Thank you.”

As they made their way to his bed chambers, Zagreus jogged a bit ahead, peering inside first to make sure the room was suitable for guests. He was lucky that he had remembered to make his bed, with Dusa’s small reminders of course. He had asked her to keep him accountable for his own things, and though reluctant at first, she soon made it a habit to give him some of her best cleaning tips when she could.

The rest of the space looked in order, so he went to rummage through his desk, looking for that blasted piece of paper he had seemed to misplace in just three weeks’ time.

Thanatos was close behind him. “What are you looking for?”

“Something to aid me. Your brother gave me a list…”

Just as Zagreus mentioned it, it revealed itself, hiding in plain sight underneath other lists of prophecies and Zagreus’ rather short to-do list. All it had on it was one task: _Get the hell out of here_. He often wondered why he had bothered to make it in the first place. He wasn’t going to overlook that goal any time soon.

He took Hypnos’ handwritten catalogue of ideas into his hands. While he scanned through it for inspiration, Thanatos hummed. “You think you are not enough?”

“There are some techniques that require more skill, that’s all. I found the fire helpful. Didn’t you?” Zagreus glanced up at him with a mischievous glow in his eyes.

Thanatos shifted his gaze, pretending to observe the room as he said, “I am curious to see what you’d do without.”

Zagreus guessed at what that meant. “With nothing but myself as a means?”

“Yes,” Thanatos confirmed.

 _Another dare, huh_. Zagreus thought. _He certainly doesn’t want to make it easy on me_. He went through the list again to see if Hypnos made any mention of what he himself could do. A small sentence seemed to jump out at him.

**_Some of the most powerful things you have are already with you. Voice, focus, touch. You are the center point of this. Without you, there is no trance._ **

When Zagreus had first read this, he didn’t quite understand what Hypnos was getting at. It seemed counterintuitive to think there was such power in those mundane things, especially when he had borrowed many powers from other gods. But now that he had seen what his voice could do and what had happened to Thanatos as a result, he was more inclined to believe it.

Yet Thanatos still looked like he questioned it, with that arrogant smirk he was wearing. Like the first time had been some sort of mistake and there was no real danger of it happening again. It took a moment for Zagreus to recall that he had _asked_ for it, in that implicit way of his. So that smirk must have been a bluff.

Zagreus would have it no other way. He quite enjoyed their teasing and sometimes trite conversations. So he chose smugness as well. “I, alone, may be too much for you.”

Thanatos glared at him, crossing his arms. “What are you implying?”

Zagreus grinned, a bit gleeful that he could get Thanatos to fall back on that habit. “Not that I am not enough, but maybe _too much_. If a simple flame could put you to sleep, how would you react to me? To an _immortal_?”

“Do not let your ego go to your head. I am a god as well,” Thanatos stated.

“But I am more than just heat and light, Than. I am my voice, my eyes, my hands, my breath. All of that at my disposal and set against _you_.” Zagreus took a daring step towards him, and while Thanatos did not back down, he did seem taken aback. His glare lost some of its strength, and the fingers of his left hand flexed before gripping his bicep even tighter. Zagreus’ smile only grew, and he leaned in close to ask, “Could you handle all of me?”

His chin just reached Thanatos’ shoulder, so his breath grazed the very bottom of his earlobe, falling across his jaw and neck. Zagreus watched as his skin reacted to it, small hairs raising as goosebumps made their appearance. “Your strength often serves you. But do you think you are strong enough to ignore my voice? To shun its soothing song?”

Zagreus pulled away and fixed his eyes on his. “My eyes. Could you watch them, gaze at them, and not look away? Or would they see too much of you?”

He could see that Thanatos was tempted to break their eye contact, yet he persevered against the urge. Probably in rebellion. But that was part of the plan. If Zagreus could trick him into focusing on his eyes, he still had a chance to make this work.

Zagreus kept his gaze as calm and inviting as he could while he tried to think of the last thing Hypnos’ wrote. Voice, yes. Focus, got it. What was that third thing?

Thanatos’ shoulders started to inch downwards as they stared at each other, his arms starting to partly unfold. The word came back to him in an instant. _Touch_. That was the one that made Zagreus nervous. He was never sure if Thanatos had found it favorable or not. So he asked, “And what if I touch you?” He did not make any move to. He wanted to properly gauge the god’s response before he tried.

Pupils dilated ever so slightly, enlarging, mixing equal parts gold and black in Thanatos’ gaze. He tilted his head, just as he did whenever he was genuinely intrigued. “And so what if you did?”

Zagreus could have taken that as an invitation. He knew Thanatos’ body language and tone well enough. Yet there was a part of him that told him to wait. To slowly tease a confession out of him, if he could. He wanted to hear him say it: that he wanted to be touched. So Zagreus kept using words to see how far he could push him. “Could you stay hardened to these hands, so _gentle_ against your body? Caressing the deepest parts of you, though they only touch the surface…”

The god of death’s body trembled, and a painful longing tore through Zagreus. That only seemed to prove to himself his own desire. He had to ask. “Will you let these arms hold you again?”

Zagreus wanted that. Wanted it more with each passing second. More and more as Thanatos’ breath hitched, as his arms finally dropped from their place across his chest. He moved closer, his eyes never leaving Zagreus’, and suddenly the prince was not sure who was mesmerizing who. It would have been so easy for them to reach out to each other, to let hands and bodies collide. Zagreus started to whisper without realizing it. “Is all of that something you want? All of me, entrancing you?”

It took a moment of silence for Zagreus to realize that the god of death was already fairly spellbound. He shook himself out of his own stupor to see that the hard lines of Thanatos’ face had relaxed. His eyes were beginning to darken, growing distant and foggy. Zagreus chuckled. “Thanatos?”

Upon hearing his name, Thanatos blinked a few times and stretched his back, trying to clear the haze out of his mind. He glanced timidly at Zagreus, somewhat embarrassed now that he was aware of what had almost happened. Still, he said, “Do what you will.”

Zagreus smiled at how flustered he had become so quickly. He stepped into his line of sight, trying to get him to look at him again. “Are you sure? Teasing aside, I really do just want to know if you’re alright with this.”

“I am.” Thanatos said. “Whatever you were just doing, Zag. It works. Incredibly well.” When he finally composed himself, his voice grew stronger, encouraging. “Please, go on. You have my consent.”

His eyes were on his again, and Zagreus could feel his pulse quicken, seeing the want in the god’s stare. “Alright.” Zagreus nodded. He motioned towards his bed. “Would you like to sit?”

Thanatos faltered for a moment, obviously not expecting to be presented with the bed over the lounge chair, but he eventually accepted the offer. As he sat on the edge, Zagreus said, “You can take those off, if you want.”

He waved vaguely at the outer regalia the god wore. The cloak. The gauntlet. The shoulder armor. The collar. Last time, he had forgotten to mention it, so Thanatos had slept with it all. Not that he had complained about it. But Zagreus figured it would be more comfortable without all that. They were truly alone together, so normal appearances didn’t matter much.

“Not a bad idea,” Thanatos said. The first thing he took off was the shoulder armor, then the cloak, which he tossed over to Zagreus. The greyish-black fabric was heavier than he had expected. Zagreus wondered how Thanatos was able to keep himself from slouching underneath it. He was sure glad he didn’t choose to wear one.

He draped it carefully over his desk chair, straightening it out the best he could so that it wouldn’t wrinkle. When he turned back to Thanatos, he was surprised to see that he had made quick work of his other garments. He had placed the accessories to the side of him on the bed and was working at the one shouldered sleeve over his left arm. Once he pulled his arm free, he tucked the extra fabric into the belt at his waist. Leaving his entire torso bare to Zagreus.

“What?” Thanatos laughed once he noticed he was being stared at. “Do you like what you see?”

Zagreus quickly closed his mouth, but then opened it again to try and say something. He decided against saying the first thing that came to mind, which was _Your body is gorgeous, Than_. In its place, he opted for something more simplistic, while still honest. “I do.” He grabbed for the discarded gold accessories on his mattress, needing something to keep his hands busy. He observed Thanatos’ reddened cheeks as he set his things down on the chaise. “I’m not bashful like you, Than. You should have known I’d speak my mind.”

Thanatos shook his head. “I know. I just expected a different answer.”

“Like what?”

“Like one in which you were joking.”

Zagreus gasped, sarcasm oozing from his mouth. Anything to get away from the topic of his body. “Me? Telling jokes? That’s ridiculous.” That drew a small smile out of Thanatos, and Zagreus was thankful for it. He stepped up to the edge of the bed, standing slightly between Thanatos’ knees. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Thanatos said.

Immediately, Zagreus did not know what to do with his hands, let alone how to start. He came close to placing them on his shoulders but pulled back. Thanatos saw his indecision and said, “I don’t know why _you’re_ overthinking now. I thought that was my thing.”

The prince did not know himself. Not exactly. They had touched each other plenty of times over the centuries. They were close friends after all. But considering how distant they had become in recent times, and the new rush of giddiness Zagreus felt whenever he merely thought of him, it felt strange. Altered in some way. His tiny acknowledgement of enjoying his body’s physique didn’t help things either. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know if he could touch Thanatos anymore without that glimmer of passion behind it, and that could lead to some complicated outcomes. Especially if the god did not feel the same.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Zagreus admitted.

Thanatos grabbed his wrists and guided his hands back to his shoulders. “Good thing your touch does the opposite then.”

The ice cold of his skin gave way to the warmth of the prince’s palms, and Thanatos visibly relaxed. Zagreus smiled at him, his nerves quieting as he watched him ease into his hands. He ran his thumbs along his neck on either side. Thanatos exhaled heavily, closing his eyes. His shoulders dropped further, and Zagreus’ confidence fully returned. “I knew I could get you to say that. Or something like it.”

Thanatos huffed, his eyes still closed. “Congratulations. What a daring feat.”

Zagreus chuckled. However much he liked their usual bickering, he wanted to see that other side of the god of death. The part of him that didn’t shield himself with indifference and irony. The part that could be vulnerable, open, and mild.

“Look at me, Than.” he murmured. He tenderly held the god’s jaw in his hand, enjoying the fact that now that he was sitting, they were nearly the same height. Thanatos’ eyelids blinked open and directly met his gaze, to the immediate thrill of the prince, who persisted in his whisperings. “Look into my eyes. They will be your anchor. Your support as you listen to my voice.”

The god of death nodded as he focused on the prince’s colorful irises. Zagreus apologized for them, mindful that they were unusual, and perhaps unsightly because of that. “I know they’re not much to look at. Not exactly uniform or complimentary.”

“They’re beautiful.” Thanatos sighed, his voice smooth and wistful.

Zagreus paused. A compliment from the god of death himself. Perhaps he wasn’t thinking very clearly. Zagreus attempted to laugh it off, to push the sentiment away from his heart before it could take hold. “Well, if you think so, then that will work to my benefit. You may gaze at them for as long as you’d like. No need to turn from me. Just keep your eyes resting on mine.”

Thanatos complied, his gaze losing some of its intensity, just as focused as it had been with the candle’s flame. There was a brief tug at Zagreus’ heart, seeing how eager he was to listen this time around, and he brushed the back of his fingers across his cheek. “Good, Than. Just like that. Just focused enough to see the colors, but soft enough to let everything else blur. Let green and red flood your vision and take you over.”

The god blinked rapidly, as if the whole room had just shifted in his vision. Zagreus faintly traced the veins pulsating around his neck, observing a filmy glaze forming over his eyes. “The red will represent fire, the flame that is so familiar to you, the warmth that brought you peace all those nights ago. See it in me now, so that I may be your warmth tonight.”

The harshness in his golden irises, their judgement, began to ebb away, leaving a kind of serenity behind. Thanatos’ face moved closer, magnetized by the prince’s stare, his comforting speech. Zagreus teased the underside of his throat with his fingertips, bringing them up under his jawline to beckon him nearer. “The green will be leaves, grass, trees. Life. The very life that you protect with death. But let it surround you for a moment. Let it calm you, cool you. Allow yourself to bask in it for once without bringing it to an end. That green will take care of you, just as you have cared for it.”

The god whimpered, the words delving straight into his heart, under his skin. Cupping Thanatos’s face in his hands, making sure his eyes never strayed from his, Zagreus felt him start to slump as he continued to praise him. “And let us not forget the gold of your own eyes, symbolizing all the riches you hold. The worth of your heart, your mind, and your soul…”

“Zagreus…” Thanatos’ slurred, his tongue slowing as he lost some control over his power of speech.

Zagreus liked the way it made his name sound, that loss of control.

“You respond so well to kind words, ones that are spoken with admiration. I believe more entities should speak to you that way. You have earned all that praise and more.” The words settled deep into Thanatos’ mind, and he allowed himself to sigh as Zagreus’ hands roamed more freely. He could feel him stroke his shoulders, his face, his forehead. Fingers were running through his hair, rubbing tenderly against his scalp, then dragging themselves down the back of his neck, making him shiver. He could barely keep his eyes open under all the soothing attention.

Zagreus brought his fingers across his collar bones, and Thanatos gasped, his head tipping back slightly. He seemed to catch himself then, and he glanced away for the first time since they had started. The prince smiled patiently and brought his hands back to his shoulders, holding him sound while he caught his breath. “There’s no reason to be shy. It’s just me.” Thanatos timidly brought his eyes back to him. “Let my words wash over you. Let them fill you, affect you as deeply as you’ll allow. I will not judge you for it. I’m just here to keep you safe as you do.”

Thanatos exhaled through his mouth as Zagreus started to knead his shoulders. He allowed his jaw to hang lax as the tension was forced out of him, lower into his body. Zagreus followed its trail, watching his chest heave, his abs tighten. He wanted to rid him of it all, of the pressure seeming to build inside him, so he asked, “Do you wish for me to touch more of you? To wander lower, along what you’ve so willingly exposed to me?”

The prince smirked at the god’s shuddering breath. “Please, Zagreus.”

Warm hands made their way back over his collar bones, soft fingers gliding down his chest, palms gently caressing sensitive nipples, which swiftly hardened even with the lightest touch. Thanatos moaned, quite loudly, abandoning his restraint and pressing his chest into Zagreus’ hands. Zagreus hummed, relishing how responsive he was. “Does that feel good, Than?”

It appeared that it did, but the god was quick to come back to himself. He flinched away, panting, “Shit. Shit. I’m sorry…I…”

Zagreus hands hovered in the air, at a safe distance now. “I told you. I’m not judging. You’re free to feel however you do. This is whatever you want it to be.” His usual impatience had no fuel to burn on. Not when Thanatos’ looked at him that way, with such a mix of hunger and fear. It brought out that concerned, protective part of the prince. “What do you want it to be?”

The reply he got seemed like an avoidance of the question. “Everything you have done…it all has a way of making me forget myself. Lose my sensibilities.”

“Ah.” Zagreus scratched at the back of his hand, knowing well his tendency to act without much thought. “I get carried away sometimes, go faster than I should. I apologize. I’ll try to rein myself in, so you do not lose yourself all at once.”

The god’s eyes brightened. “But what if I…” He caught himself again, afraid to say the rest. He looked down at the silk bedspread and smoothed his fingers over it suggestively. Zagreus watched the movement intently, finding it charming how Thanatos found other ways of requesting things. Always indirect, always cautious.

He knew exactly what was being asked of him. But he chose to act ignorant, remaining still as he waited for Thanatos to say more. He could see the god’s jaw clench, clearly debating with himself whether to speak or not. Eventually, he did. But he refused to meet Zagreus’ eyes. “What if I _want_ that?”

Zagreus smiled, proud of him to have found some bravado. Still, he laughed quietly to himself, wondering why he was still so shy about it. Why he started to avoid his eyes. “You’ll have to look at me again if you do, Than.” Warily, the god turned his head, bringing his gaze back to him. And Zagreus rewarded his efforts by placing his hand over the one he had used to caress the bed. “You still want my touch as well?”

“Yes…” The word ended in a pleasured hiss, because as he said it, there were already warm hands sliding up his arms, coming to rest on his shoulders. Thanatos closed his eyes for a fleeting moment, and when they focused back on Zagreus, those two-toned irises bore through him.

“Alright. Then all you have to do is listen to me, and I’ll take you down. Deeper this time. I’ll make you forget _everything_ ,” the prince said.

His voice was forceful, fearlessly dominant in a way that made the god’s mind drift in an instant. The thoughts he once held in his eyes began to dissipate while his body easily dropped back into relaxation. A hint of a smile found its way onto his lips.

“That’s right. You like the idea of that, don’t you. Good.” The prince smirked, knowing that all his suggestions throughout the night had culminated in this moment. Thanatos was sinking quicker and deeper with every word, and Zagreus adored that happy, placid look on his face. He resumed massaging his shoulders, methodically observing how the god started to sway under the push and pull of his hands. He responded beautifully to his caresses. And Zagreus figured there was a way to make them more potent. “Now listen to me carefully. The red of my right eye shall move into my right hand. Wherever it touches you, it will feel pleasantly warm. It will relax your body, taking every bit of tension away from your muscles, soothing every ache and pain you’ve held inside.”

Thanatos’ eyes were still attentively fixated on his, but his shoulders were continuing to loosen as Zagreus dug into the tangled knots of his muscles. His body yielded to him, slowly, willingly. The prince could have watched him come undone all night, without a word, but knew that there was still so much to give him. More comfort. More peace. “The green of my left eye will soon be in my left hand, and when it touches you, it will relax your mind. The tranquility, the calm, will travel straight to your head, no matter where my hand is. You will find it more and more challenging to think. Easier to let those thoughts drift by. To forget.”

Zagreus ceased his massage just as Thanatos’ eyelids began to flutter. He sluggishly tried to remain focused, yet came closer to accepting that it would be simpler to let his mind wander. With a surge of tenderness swirling in his stomach, Zagreus caressed his forehead, sweeping away fringes of silver hair. “That’s all you have to remember for me, Than.”

Thanatos’ head tilted back, chasing the touch, wanting more as he mumbled, “I will.”

“Good. I knew you would.” Zagreus let his hands gradually lift from his body, leaving him dazed and relaxed on the bed. He didn’t wish to startle him out of the trance again, so he gave him ample warning. “When next I touch you, you shall feel the power of the red and green, just as I said.”

Blinking listlessly in reply, Thanatos received the command with a slight purr in his throat. He was unquestioning, obedient, awaiting the hands on his skin. Still, Zagreus felt the need to prepare him. “I’m going to lay my right hand on your chest. Is that alright?”

Thanatos nodded, his lips mouthing the word _yes_ , the voice behind it only a whisp of air. Only then did Zagreus acquiesce, feeling his own body shiver as he placed his hand between the sharp lines of the god’s pectorals. He felt quite affected himself by this touch, the definition of the body before him, the feeling of delicate skin covering the hard muscles under his hand. He shook himself from these thoughts as he heard Thanatos’ heavy sigh. Dream-like, full of relief.

“That’s it. Feel the warmth of my palm, all the while keeping my eyes in your sight,” Zagreus cooed. “Your breath slowing as the heat burrows through your chest, making your heart swell with each steady inhale. Even your heart can be soothed by it, your pulse calming, becoming barely noticeable.”

The steady, harsh thrumming of Thanatos’ pulse quieted; his heart tamed into beating more deliberately. His breath grew quiet, and his body relaxed further, yet there was a new heat behind his eyes. A trickle of awareness that Zagreus thought he saw abandon him long ago. He mused about it aloud. “I feel your body give in, but there’s a defiance in your eyes.”

The contrast between the slackening of his body and the sudden flash in his gaze bemused Zagreus. He wasn’t quite sure what happened, but then he remembered his own words. He himself had separated body and mind. Right and left. Red and green. _Well that was dumb of me_ , Zagreus thought, chuckling at himself. He was definitely still learning.

So with only his right hand touching Thanatos, having a hold over just his body, it would be natural for the god’s anxious mind to fight against his influence. Zagreus could lessen that instinct with just a touch of his left hand. It was a simple fix. Yet where was the fun in that? He moved his fingers slowly from side to side, across the gods’ chest. He only brushed over half of each pectoral, playful and light. “Do you enjoy the struggle? Feeling how powerful the trance becomes as you try to resist?”

Golden eyes sparked, something in that taunt hitting upon a truth. The prince’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning as his hand slithered down his side, caressing his ribcage, conjuring deep sighs in his wide lung as he stroked it. “You have always been a fighter. That’s one of the things I admire about you. So it must feel good for you to fight back, to test the trance’s strength over you. To surrender only when you cannot fight anymore. It makes submitting feel so good.”

Thanatos bit his lip, grunting in pleasure as Zagreus brought the heat of his right hand down further, over the slight curve of his waist, to the arch of his hip bone. The fight in his mind continued, his need to remain aware clashing with his want to submit. It kept his thoughts too occupied to defend himself against Zagreus’ voice. “You’re more suggestible than you’d ever let on. You even try to keep it hidden from yourself, how _euphoric_ the release of control feels to you.”

The god groaned as Zagreus finally brought his left hand to his body, mirroring the touch of the right. They both brushed over his taut stomach, palming each of his abdominal muscles before reaching his chest, circling both pecs with a purposeful, hypnotic rhythm. The light in Thanatos’ eyes sputtered, and they became half lidded and distracted once more. “There you go, Than. That’s it. You know you don’t stand a chance when both of my hands touch you. The right making your body deliciously weak, the left subduing that feverish mind of yours. Making it so hard to think, to even understand my words. They shift in and out of your ears, caresses in themselves.”

Zagreus let his fingers skim the edges of his nipples, watching Thanatos’ eyes roll back as the nubs stiffened for him. The prince began to encircle them with his thumbs, ready to pull back if it was too much. But Thanatos arched into his touch, just as before, letting out a guttural moan that seemed to rock his body, rumbling through his chest, his stomach, his back. This time, it encompassed him too entirely for him to deny it, growing so intense that his face almost appeared distressed. Zagreus stilled his fingers for a moment and comforted him. “Shhhh, shhhh. It’s ok, Than. You’re alright. Let it overwhelm you. Just like that.” His expression melted back into peace, lazy enjoyment, and as Zagreus experimentally resumed flicking his nipples, rolling them delicately between his fingers, the god moaned thoughtlessly, finally indulging himself in his rapture.

“That’s right. Feeling so good right now. Dropping deeper for me,” Zagreus said, his voice becoming gruff while he watched Thanatos writhe. His mouth had fallen open, and the thinnest line of drool dripped down the side of his chin. Eyes flickered while his nipples were relentlessly toyed with, his simmering skin bare and presented to the prince, the sound of his enjoyment painting the walls with his hot breath.

Zagreus had no idea when this trance had turned into a seduction, or how it had managed to ensnare both of them. Perhaps it had happened as soon as they walked through the entrance to his chambers. Perhaps it started with the prince’s invitation to them. Or perhaps it went back further, to a simple candle’s flame.

To Zagreus, it didn’t much matter. All that mattered was Thanatos. His perfectly curved back. His moans and whimpers that filled his ears. The feeling of his body succumbing to his hands, to his suggestions, to his _commands_. How completely empty his eyes were, yet how they shined with something akin to satisfaction. His seldom heard laughter. His deep, droning voice. That enticing smile and golden stare.

“Losing this fight feels surprisingly good, doesn’t it? It breaks down your defenses, making them crumble layer by layer. So good not to have to worry, to plan, to _think_. So good to let that guard down. To be taken care of.” Something purely loving took a hold of Zagreus, and he enclosed his right arm around Thanatos’ lower back, pulling him closer as his left hand traced invisible patterns of rivers and clovers over his chest. “How do you feel? Really?”

Thanatos looked up at Zagreus with a gaze as desirous as it was entranced. “Blissful,” he sighed.

“And you deserve to feel that way, Than,” Zagreus validated, his wandering fingers grazing sensitive nipples and skin, nearly making Thanatos cry out. “Will you tell me what more you want? You know I’ll do my best to provide.”

With no thoughts to hold them back, the words tumbled out of the god’s mouth, breathy and shameless. “Keep me _mindless_ , Zagreus. Have me _surrender_ myself to you, with your touch, your eyes. Whisper your spells. Take away my control and keep it for yourself. For however long you want it.”

Zagreus felt the heat that had been thickening in his stomach return. “Your wishes will be fulfilled,” he growled. He would not be surprised if he had somehow hypnotized himself, or if the sight of Thanatos had some sort of power over him regardless, because he would have never had said these words otherwise. “I see the plain desire in your eyes. You must see it in mine too. Strong and immediate. Stop resisting it, Thanatos. It’s time to give in.”

That was all the god of death needed to hear to forget himself entirely, to surrender, just as he had wanted. He reached for Zagreus, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pressed their lips together.

Zagreus felt that he shouldn’t have been surprised, for he too had been fighting the urge to kiss him almost all night, yet he was. Surprised and perhaps aroused by how desperately, how _needily_ Thanatos moved his lips against his. There was a chill to them, and somehow, he knew that he was one of the few who would ever notice this about the kiss of death. He was one of the only beings who could hold his lips long enough without perishing.

The prince grabbed his waist, wanting him closer and yet further all at once. He wanted to know why _this_ was giving in. And he couldn’t ask with his lips taken so passionately. He tried to pull back, but Thanatos didn’t let him escape. Zagreus smiled into the kiss. _He’s been letting me do that too often_.

So he deserted his questions for a time, instead exploring the god’s body with increasingly rough hands, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip to discover what death tasted like. Ash and perfumed honeysuckle soaked his tastebuds, and he finally _felt_ as well as heard one of the god’s luscious moans, pushed onto his lips, into his mouth. Finer than any ambrosia.

Zagreus raked his nails down Thanatos’ back, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to send tingles shooting between the god’s shoulder blades. Thanatos gasped, breaking their connection, but not much of the spell.

“Than…” Zagreus found himself sighing as he drunk in the sight of him. His plush, saliva-coated lips. His skin flushed and raw. A deliriously contented look on his face, with mindless golden eyes. The prince smiled fondly at him, reminded of his pleading request, and leaned in closer, laying his lips on his forehead. “Why did you do that?”

The god’s pleased expression faltered. “I…I had to…before you left me for good…”

Thanatos might has well have cleaved him in two with his scythe; those words seemed to puncture his heart, rip him asunder. He had forgotten all about leaving, suspended in time in this little chamber, with a god in his arms. Zagreus held him tighter. “I’m not leaving _you_. This was _never_ aimed at you,” he said. Then he brushed his lips against his cheek, whispering, “I’m here. And I’m going to cherish you while I can.”

He trailed soft kisses across his jaw, mixing his own saliva with the drool on his chin. His lips persisted along his neck, his teeth nibbling at a protruding blood vessel until he felt Thanatos’ arms slip from his shoulders. The god whined.

“You said to keep you mindless.” The prince laughed, sealing their lips together again. He fully embraced Thanatos now, both arms surrounding his body, supporting him as he gradually collapsed. “It feels so nice, doesn’t it. The warmth at your back, and the cooling wetness on your skin. Love on your lips. The muscles holding you up are relaxing, the thoughts keeping you conscious are drifting. Red and green lulling you as you fall back, too much to fight against any longer.”

Thanatos’ eyes were close enough that Zagreus could see two pinpoints of light in them, the red and green of his own gaze. He wondered if they were actually glowing, or if it was some sort of lighting in the room. Perhaps they _were_ beautiful, like Thanatos had claimed.

He could still see the shimmering gold though, brighter than either color, even though those eyes were so close to falling closed. And Zagreus wanted to let them. The word _sleep_ was in his mind, since it had worked before, and he was prepared to say it, but what his tongue said was, “Give in.”

He was curious to see what the god would do, given the choice. He could define giving in however he wanted. At first, it was a kiss. Now, the god fell completely limp, and Zagreus laid him back on the bed. His eyes never did close, but they rolled and flickered as the prince straddled his hips and caressed his torso as before, hushing sweet nothings into the air. “Good. So good for me. Finally letting yourself drop onto the mattress, feeling the blankets and pillows cushion your exhausted body.”

The prince pulled at the corner of his bedspread, folding it back diagonally, readying a place for Thanatos to rest. As he began to lift himself in order to stand, the god grabbed his wrist, yanking him back down. Zagreus kissed the fingers that wrapped around him. “What is it, Than?”

“I thought this was my last chance to…be with you. That’s why I came to you tonight…”

Zagreus wasn’t expecting another confession like that, but he was glad for it. So it wasn’t really sleep or rest that he was after tonight. He just wanted his company. Which he certainly gave him and then some.

“I will find a way to see you again. I promise you,” Zagreus said, folding Thanatos’ relaxed body into his arms and cradling him. Giving him a small peck on the nose, he placed his head on the pillow, positioning the rest of his body so he could rest comfortably. “We can make tonight last in the meantime; I will guard you through the night and kiss you well into the morning.”

Zagreus slid himself under the blanket before bringing it up and over both of them. He nuzzled himself against Thanatos, who welcomed him by his side. He turned his head so he could gaze at the prince’s face. Zagreus stroked his cheek, softly asking, “Do you like going in and out of trance? Did you want me to keep going?”

Thanatos moaned pitifully as he said _trance_ and nodded. The reaction fascinated Zagreus, but he knew he would have to inquire about it later. Right now, all he felt like doing was indulging Thanatos in whatever he wanted. He ghosted his fingers over his right nipple, coaxing another pleasured uttering from the god. “I _need_ you…”

“You have me. I’m _yours_ ,” Zagreus said, kissing the center of his chest. He grasped his closest hand, held it tight. “Even if I do make it up there, know that I love you, Thanatos. That I yearn for moments like these, when you choose to be with me. I will as long as I live.”

“I love you too, Zagreus…”

Their lips found each other once more. Hands, arms, and legs wrapped around death’s body, and warm breath floated into his ear. “That’s it, Than. Relaxing with every touch. Let my affection for you guide you down. There. Feels good, doesn’t it…”

_And so the god of death gave himself over to the prince, if only for one more night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's such a relief to have this chapter done! 
> 
> Update: Quick change of plans. I slowly came to realize that this was the way I actually wanted to end this part of the story, and that extra chapter I had in mind was more of a bonus than anything. So, I'm going to make this a series and tack it on as a separate work. That one will be short and sweet (or spicy), I promise.
> 
> Thank you for spending time out of your day reading this. I really am proud of it, even if it's on the longer side. I really hope it was as enjoyable as the first. I wish you all a great rest of your night, day, or somewhere in-between. Stay safe and happy out there.


End file.
